The Pharaohs Slave
by DemonicBlackSheep25
Summary: I decided to try and put up another story This is about Pharaoh Atem and slave Yugi. WARNING! YAOI, MPREG, BLOOD, LANGUAGE, AND TEA BASHING! Also there will be a chapter of nothing, but Lemon so when I put it up I will let you know if it is or not that way you can skip if you like. (Sorry to everyone who likes Tea wanted to try something new) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"My Pharaoh you have a guest who wants to discuss something with you in private." Atem stood, turned to face his High Priest Seth, and nodded.

"Lead the way Seth." Seth nodded and lead Atem to a private room where a large man with a beautiful woman on either side of him was sitting in wait enjoying some grapes that a blond woman was feeding him.

"So you have finally shown your face aye Pharaoh." Atem sneered up his nose at the terrible smell coming from the man. It smelled like sweat and having sex multiple times without bathing afterwards.

"And you are?" Seth stepped forward and whispered into Atem's ear. "He is King Raba of the East Coast he came here to make a deal with you." Atem nodded and sat across from Raba avoiding the view of his opened shendyt.

Atem cleared his throat and was about to speak when he noticed a young boy sitting beside Raba. The boy almost resembled him except for his hair was different, his skin resembled fresh cream, and that he had beautiful amethyst eyes that he could not look away from. Atem shook his head and returned his gaze to Raba, who was wiping away some spilled wine from the corner of his mouth.

"So Pharaoh are you willing to make a deal with me?" Atem narrowed his eyes as Raba grabbed the brunette as she poured him more wine. "It all depends on what you want." Raba repositioned himself so that his large hand was on top of the young boys head causing him to yelp.

"As you can see I have a slave and the past couple of days he has started to get slow maybe because he can't keep up with all his duties that I give him. So the deal I want to make with you is to give me 25% of the silk that you have so that I can give it to my two lovely mistresses so that I can make them even more beautiful. In exchange I will give you this boy to do whatever you want with. I suggest you put the pathetic thing down."

Atem watched angrily as Raba smiled evilly and started to push down on the young boys head causing him to cry out. "Master...you've reached your limit please...oww...please let up."

Raba growled deeply turning towards the young boy, who had tears start to form in his eyes. "How dare you speak to me when you are not spoken to!" Raba brought his hand back and backhanded the young boy sending him flying. The young boy sat up and backed into a corner as tears flowed from his eyes.

"I'm sorry master I promise not to speak without spoken to again." Raba growled once more, but then an evil grin crossed his lips causing the young boy to gasp and cover his mouth. "You know what happens when you disobey me more than once." Raba reached behind him and pulled out a whip that was tucked away in his sash.

"Hold him down!" The two women grabbed the young boys arms and held him tightly as Raba ripped the top half of his tunic away and uncoiled the whip. "Looks like you need another lesson in when to speak when spoken to." Raba took the whip and struck the young boys bare back causing him to cry out in pain.

"Stop! Cease your punishment!" Raba didn't listen, but continued his wrath on the young boy. Atem had enough as Raba brought his hand forward to strike the young boy again, but Atem stepped forward and grabbed the whip causing it to cut into the palm of his hand.

Everyone in the room gasped as they watched as blood dripped from Atems left hand. "Pharaoh are you alright?!" Seth stepped forward about to check on his cousin when he suddenly sensed a strong presence realizing what was happening and took a step back.

Atem looked up and starred at Raba as his third eye opened sending a shiver down his spine. "My...my Pharaoh! I am truly sorry for hurting you please do not punish me!" Atem ripped the whip out of Rabas hand causing him to flinch and lower his head to the floor.

"I will accept your deal, but I will only give you 5% of the silk that I have for that would be plenty for both your mistresses. In return you will give me the boy and never lay a hand on him again as long as you live! Do you understand me?!" Raba looked up from the floor and gasped in fear as Atems third eye was burning a hole straight through his soul.

"Ye...yes my Pharaoh! Ladies release the boy and get the Ra out of here!" The two girls dropped the young boy in a heap and ran followed by Raba, who was still whimpering in fear.

Atem calmed himself and looked down at the young boy who had backed into the corner trying to cover his bloodied back. "You have nothing to fear anymore now that you belong to me. So please come here so that I can help you." The young boy looked up a bruise already starting to appear on his red, tear covered cheek.

"Please don't kill me. I promise I will do my best to do whatever you say." The young boy tried to stand, but was only able to get to his knees. "Please don't try to move you are seriously hurt and are in need of help."

Atem kneeled down beside the young boy who flinched even though he didn't touch him. "Tell me my boy. What is your name?" The young boy looked up at Atem his sparkling amethyst eyes slowly starting to fade away.

"My name...is..." But before he could finish he collapsed onto the floor, but as he went down he managed to mumble the words 'Yugi'. Atem lifted the boys frail body off the ground and into his arms.

"Yugi...Seth get Isis and have her meet me in my room. My new personal servant is in need of her help." Seth nodded and watched as Atem carried Yugi away to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I got my first review and I am happy.

Thank you Jasmine you made my day.

Demonic: Yeah thanks...ON WITH THE FIC!

Me: Calm down Demonic.

Demonic: I will when you get on with the fic!

Yami: You should listen to your master Demonic.

Yugi: Umm...Yami I wouldn't be talking to her that way if I were you.

Yami: Why is that Yugi?

Yugi: Cause you don't know her nursery rhyme

Me: Or why she is called Demonic.

Yami: What do you mean?

Demonic: (says nursery rhyme creepily) Baa, Baa Black Sheep have you any wool..?

Yami: And what's wrong with that?

Me and Yugi: Just wait...

Demonic: ...No Sir, No Sir...but I will have your soul. (Eyes glow red and fangs extend)

Yami: And...exit stage right! (Runs off knowing Demonic is about to pounce)

Demonic: Come back here Pharaoh! I ain't gonna bite...hard! (Chases after Yami)

Me: Yugi can you finish this while I take care of Demonic. (Runs off to save Yami)

Yugi: DemonicBlackSheep does not own Yugioh. Please review. ^ω^;

Chapter 2

Minutes after Atem told Seth to get Isis for Yugi he had regained consciousness and was in a bit of a panic. "What's going on?! Where am I?!" Isis and Seth stepped forward to try and calm the frightened boy.

"It's alright little one. The Pharaoh asked me to tend to your wounds. Until he returns he put me in your care." Isis stepped forward and was about to grab Yugis arm, but fear overcame him causing him to fall on his butt and back up underneath a table grabbing his knees and pulling them to his chest.

"Please let Isis tend to you so that your wounds don't get infected." Tears started to fall from Yugis eyes not sure if he should trust the two or not. "Maybe one of us should go get the Pharaoh."

Isis was about to reply when the doors suddenly opened. "Isis the guards told me that there was a commotion in here. What is going on?" Seth was about to reply, but the sound of crying answered Atems question.

"Yugi will not let me touch him. He is afraid that we will hurt him more than what he already is." Atem nodded and walked over to Yugi, who tried his best to get away, but was unable to go any further.

"Yugi it's ok. We are not going to hurt you we are only trying to help you." Yugi starred at Atems crimson red eyes and couldn't stop staring. The longer Yugi starred at Atems crimson eyes the more calm he became for staring into his eyes told him that he could trust Atem and believe every word he said.

Atem reached out and took Yugis frail hand pulling him gently towards him bringing Yugi out from under the table. "There we go...I told you no one was going to hurt you."

Yugi nodded, but yelped when Isis came towards him causing him to try and pull away from Atem. "Yugi...Yugi it's ok Isis is only going to take care of your wounds.

You don't have to be afraid anymore." Yugi looked at Atem then to Isis and back to Atem nodding slowly as he came back over to Atem. "Yugi? Would you feel more comfortable if you sat in my lap facing me while Isis tended to you?"

A light blush came across Yugis cheeks surprised that Atem would ask him such a thing. Yugi nodded and crawled over to Atem and into his arms wrapping his thin legs around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder.

Atem nodded to Isis to allow her to begin. Isis kneeled behind Yugi and prepared the ointment to help heal his deep wounds. "Alright Yugi the ointment I'm about to apply will burn for a while, but it will make you feel a lot better."

Yugi looked up to Atem who nodded at him, but jumped when Yugi gripped the back of his tunic. "Yugi I know that it will hurt, but just breathe and it will be over before you know it."

Yugi nodded, but cried out in pain as Isis started to apply the ointment. Yugi buried his face into Atems shoulder not wanting to deafen the Pharaoh with his screams of pain.

Atem lifted his hand to Yugis head and slowly started to stroke it calming him the best he could. "Remember to breathe Yugi." Yugi nodded and tried to breathe, but he couldn't through the pain and his crying.

Finally he couldn't take anymore and blacked out. Atem gasped when Yugis grip on his back lightened and his arms grew limp. "Isis he passed out!"

Isis nodded and continued to apply the ointment as quickly as she could. A few hours past and Yugi slept soundly on a pallet of blankets and pillows his wounds wrapped in clean bandages.

"He's going to need all the rest he needs in order to get better. I'm surprised that his wounds weren't life threatening seeing how deep they were." Atem watched as Yugi slept nodding in agreement with Isis.

"As long as he gets better that's all I care about. Make sure he gets plenty to eat whenever he wakes up." Isis nodded, but noticed the dry blood on Atems hand. "My Pharaoh are you injured?"

Atem looked down at his hand and forgot that he had grabbed Raba's whip as he was about to hurt Yugi again. "I forgot that Raba's whip had cut my hand when I grabbed it." Isis came forward with the remaining ointment and started to tend to the cut on Atems hand.

"You're lucky your cut isn't as deep as Yugis is. Just make sure you keep moving it so that it doesn't stiffen on you." Atem started to squeeze his hand and nodded. "Thank you Isis.

Let me know when Yugi wakes up and make sure he eats when he does. I have other duties to attend to so you may either stay here and watch over Yugi or tend to your other duties."

Isis nodded and stepped out into the hall to ask a servant to bring her more ingredients for the healing ointment. She then returned to Yugis side and watched him as he slept.

Me: There you have it. Hopefully I get more reviews the further I go with this story.

Yam: Is it safe to come out? (Hiding behind Yugi)

Yugi: Yes Yami it is safe Demonic has been fed and is not a harm to you.

Yami: (Comes out from behind Yugi) I can't believe that I am scared of a demon sheep girl.

Me: She's not that bad once shes eaten.

Yami: Well I'm lucky you were there.

Me: No problem Yami.

Yami and Yugi: Please review!

Demonic: Or I will eat your soul!

Me and Yugi: Demonic! (Yami pulls out wooden cross)

Demonic: It's a joke...please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Here's Chapter 3!

Yugi: Hope you like it!

Yami: Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 3

A few days past since Yugi became Atems personal servant and was well enough to work. "Now Yugi I don't want you to overwork yourself. When you start to feel any kind of pain let me know and I will let you rest."

Yugi nodded as he tried to keep up with Atem. "Ye...yes my Ph...Pharaoh." Suddenly Atem stopped nearly causing Yugi to bump into him. "Yugi I know you have heard me say this multiple times before, but I am going to say it one last time and hopefully you'll understand when I say it."

Atem turned to face Yugi causing him to gulp down his nervousness. "You have nothing to fear anymore for you are safe with me and the other servants. You no longer belong to Raba and his cruel ways and no longer follow his rule.

You are to follow my word and only my word no one else will tell you what to do or hurt you. I promise you this Yugi." Yugi rubbed his face feeling tears start to form and nodded. "Yes my Pharaoh." Atem smiled happy to know that Yugi wasn't going to be afraid anymore. "Good...also you may call me Atem when we are alone, alright." Yugi nodded and followed Atem to the throne room for he had a meeting to go to.

In the throne room Yugi was standing beside Atem fanning him as he spoke to his council. "The last order of business that we need to take care of is for the ball that will take place in 4 months."

Atem sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose knowing that he was going to be there longer than he expected. "Alright give them to me." The councilman who was speaking to Atem cleared his throat and pulled out a scroll that had the issues for the ball.

"First thing is that you still haven't gone to get your fittings for your royal garment that you will be wearing during the ball." Atem slapped his forehead realizing that he was so busy with Yugi and his other duties that he forgot to get his fittings done for the ball.

"Ugh...Yugi remind me after this meeting to go and get my fittings." Yugi nodded. "Yes Pharaoh." Yugi watched as the councilman wrote on the scroll and continued to the next issue. "Next is the main course that would be served. From the replies that we received from the guests there are more people who want pork than there are who want goat. So do we cook only pork or do we cook both, but if we cook both we might cook too much and end up wasting food or not cook enough and end up having angry guests."

Atem rubbed his chin. "But if we cook only pork then we will still have angry guests who wanted goat." Atem rubbed his chin trying to think when Yugi got an idea.

"Umm..." Atem and the councilmen turned their attention to Yugi who suddenly realized what he did and started to bow in apology. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I...I didn't mean to speak out like that! Please don't punish me for something so stupid."

Another councilman, who was much taller than the first councilman, but shorter than Seth, stepped forward arms crossed. "I think you do deserve a punishment for speaking." Atem raised his hand to silence the councilman.

"Let him speak. I'm sure he has a good idea on how to solve our problem." Yugi gulped and nodded. "How...how many people are coming to the ball?" The councilmen stared at Atem wondering if they should answer him.

Atem stared at the councilmen causing them to jump in fear knowing that if they didn't answer soon that they would suffer the wrath of their Pharaoh. "Umm...there are a total of 50 people who would be attending the ball.

That includes the Pharaoh and his subjects." Yugi placed his finger on his lip and nodded. "Now tell me how many wants goat and how many wants pork." The councilman glanced over the scroll to find Yugis answer. "35 people want pork and 15 people want goat." Yugi nodded deep in concentration causing Atem to stare in amazement.

"How big are the pigs and the goats?" The councilman waved over two farmers who had been raising the pigs and goats that were going to be served at the ball. "These are how big the goat and pig will be when we serve them."

Yugi looked at the pig that was almost the same size as a baby hippo while the two goats were about half the size of the pig. "What you have will be plenty for 50 people as long as you have plenty of sides for people to eat as well as meat.

Also if there is any food left over you can always give it to the servants who haven't eaten after the ball is over." Atem nodded. "I agree with Yugis idea. The 3 animals will be plenty along with sides. And if any food remains after the ball give it to the servants who worked during the ball." The councilmen all nodded in agreement with the idea that Yugi gave.

"Then we will let the cooks know what is going on." Atem nodded and stood. "Then if that is all then this meeting is adjourn. So let it be written so let it be done." The councilmen all stood and left leaving Atem and Yugi alone. Yugi sighed and kneeled on the ground knowing that he was about to be punished.

Atem turned to speak to Yugi, but noticed that he was gone until he realized that he was kneeling on the ground. "Yugi are you alright are you in pain?" Yugi looked up to Atem who was now kneeling in front of him.

"No...I'm fine. I'm just awaiting my punishment for speaking without being spoken to." Atem sighed then chuckled taking Yugis chin and bringing it up so that he was looking at his mesmerizing amethyst eyes.

"Yugi...I will never lay a hand on anyone. Especially someone who I truly love." Yugi blushed at Atems words causing Atem to blush even redder than him after realizing what he just said. "Yugi...I'm sorry! I...I didn't mean what I said...I mean yes I love you, but you probably don't feel the same way about me."

Yugi took Atem by his chin and brought his face closer to his. "You never know unless you ask." Atem leaned in about to kiss Yugi when the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to pull away. "Soloman how...how long have you been standing there."

Soloman smiled. "Long enough to know that you finally found love, but you should save that for the bedroom where people aren't looking." Atem chuckled.

"I don't care. Let them watch." Atem grabbed Yugi and brought him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Yugi gasped when Atem kissed him, but slowly started to melt into Atems kiss. Solomon turned chuckling leaving the two love birds alone.

Demonic: WARNING! The next chapter is nothing but Lemon so if you don't like Lemon then you can skip!

Me: Chapters 4 and 5 will be put up soon just don't know when so enjoy for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Demonic: WARNING! This chapter is nothing but Lemon so if you don't like the "kinky" then just "skippy" and enjoy the next chapter.

Yugi: Enjoy and Review please.

Chapter 4

Later on that night as everyone slept Atem and Yugi laid naked in bed making love. "Yugi you don't know how happy you have made me." Yugi smiled and blushed running his fingers through Atems hair. "As do I my Pharaoh."

Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi once more, but then slowly started to kiss him along his jawline and down his neck. Yugi moaned and turned his head so that Atem could go deeper. "Pharaoh...please...take me."

Atem sat up and licked his lips. "Are you sure...Yugi?" Yugi panted and started to grind his hips underneath Atem causing his stiff arousal to become even harder.

"I take that as a yes." Atem was about to reach under his bed to grab some lubricant when suddenly Yugi pushed him down and straddled him.

"But first how about I make you feel good before you make me feel good." Atem smiled and watched as Yugi started to lick his stiff arousal starting from the base and making his way to the tip nipping and kissing it along the way causing Atem to moan out in pleasure.

"How does that make you feel my Pharaoh?" Atem arched his back and bucked up into Yugis hand releasing a low purr when he started to stroke it. Yugi smiled and placed the arousal into his mouth sucking on the tip and making Atem purr louder.

"Oh Ra Yu...Yugi!" Yugi then started to bob his head up and down feeling Atems hard arousal go deeper into his mouth. Atem tried to buck up again, but Yugi kept hold of his hips keeping him from bucking.

Yugi released Atems arousal leaving behind a stream of drool. "You don't release until you are inside of me." Atem smiled, sat up and reached under his bed pulling out a small jar of lubricant. Yugi laid back and spread his legs allowing Atem room to his entrance.

"Remember to relax Yugi." Atem dipped three of his fingers into the lubrication then readied Yugis entrance. "Ok Yugi I'm inserting the first finger...now." Atem inserted his finger into Yugis entrance causing him to moan and arch his back.

"Pharaoh...please don't tease me." Atem smiled and continued to stretch Yugi with one finger then feeling that he was stretched enough inserted his second then his third. "Oh Ra Pharaoh!" Atem removed his fingers and lifted Yugis rear.

"Do you want to continue...Yugi?" Yugi panted biting his lip and nodded. Atem smiled and inserted his arousal into Yugis entrance causing him to gasp. "Atem...it's so...big!" Atem smiled and leaned forward sending his arousal deeper into Yugi.

"You said my name. I want to hear... more." Atem pulled out to the tip then thrusted back inside Yugi causing him to howl in pleasure. "Atem!" Atem continued to thrust into Yugi hitting his prostate with every thrust. "Atem...Atem I feel...close!"

Feeling a pressure in his abdomen increase he thrusted harder causing Yugi to cry out more. "Yugi! I'm about to..." Before Atem could finish he released his seed inside of Yugi sending the both of them into a howl of pleasure. Atem collapsed on top of Yugi panting.

"Atem...I've never felt like that before, but it felt... amazing." Atem rolled off of Yugi and made his way to the bathroom to clean up. Yugi managed to crawl off the bed and followed behind. "So Atem...are you ready for round 2?"

Atem turned to Yugi and smiled taking him in his arms and passionately kissing him. "If you're up to it." Yugi smiled and kissed Atem once again feeling both their hard arousals rub against each other. Atem pulled away to get some air. "I think that this is going to be a long night." Yugi chuckled and continued to kiss Atem happy to know that he found love.

Me: Well that's it for this Lemon chapter.

Yugi: Hopefully that's the last one. That was a bit too much for me.

Demonic: Maybe...maybe not. (Grins evilly)

Yami: I don't like that grin are you saying that there is going to be more?

Demonic: Maybe...

Yami: Great...hopefully Yugi isn't as rough next time.

Yugi: Yami! (Blushes every shade of red known)

Me: Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Here's Chapter 5.

Yugi and Yami: Enjoy!

Demonic: And Review.

Chapter 5

The months passed by quickly as the ball was getting closer. "My Pharaoh your royal garment is ready for you to try on." Atem stood and walked into his closet while Yugi sat on the floor waiting for Atem to finish dressing.

Yugi had not been feeling well the pass month and had passed it off as nervousness for the upcoming ball. "Yugi I need you to come here for a moment." Yugi managed to get to his feet and stepped into the closet.

As he saw Atem he gasped at how amazing he looked in his royal garment. It almost resembled his warrior garment where the shendyt looked almost like pants and his upper tunic looked like his traditional tunic except it had blues, purples, and golds instead of purple and gold and his cape that was always purple was a dark royal blue that made his tanned skin look tanner. Yugi blushed as Atem turned towards him.

"Well Yugi what do you think?" Yugi was about to reply when he noticed a hole that had been missed by the seamstress who made Atems clothing. "Is there a needle and thread that I could borrow for a moment." The two female servants looked at each other then back to Yugi and nodded. "Yes, but why do you want them for?"

Yugi stepped up to Atem and pointed at the hole in his shendyt. "It seems that the seamstress forgot a spot." The girls gasped. "What do we do now the ball is tomorrow night and the seamstress has left to go home and won't be back in time to fix Atems garment."

Yugi stepped behind the girls and took a needle and thread from a pin cushion and went back to Atem to fix the hole. "Yugi? When did you learn how to sew?" Yugi smiled while keeping his concentration on sewing up the hole. "King Raba ordered all his servants to learn how to sew so that he didn't have to worry about having clothes made for us."

Atem starred at Yugi as he made quick work on sewing up the hole. Once Yugi finished he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Atem looked down to see where the hole was, but Yugis handiwork was so similar to the seamstress that he couldn't tell where his began and the seamstresses ended. "Yugi this is incredible what else can you do?"

Atem looked up to get Yugis answer, but noticed that he was gone. "Yugi? Where did Yugi go?" The two girls pointed out into the bedroom telling Atem that Yugi must have gone to get something. As he entered the room he noticed that Yugi was out on the balcony leaning over it.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yugi looked back to Atem looking rather green. "I'm fine Pharaoh just a bit nervous about the ball tomorrow." Atem smiled and helped Yugi over to a pile of pillows. "There is nothing to be nervous about Yugi.

Why don't you take it easy the rest of the day so that you can be ready for the ball tomorrow. Besides I don't think you would want to be around me when I welcome the guests." Yugi nodded and laid down on the big, soft pillows. Atem smiled and placed a sheet over Yugi as he made his way back to the closet so that he could change.

"Have Isis come check on him when she has time. I have a feeling that it is not nerves that is making him sick." The girls nodded and helped Atem out of his royal garment and into his traditional garment so that he could go and greet the guests.

Later on that afternoon Isis came to check on Yugi, who was wide awake eating his lunch. "I take it that you are feeling better?" Yugi looked up from his meal and swallowed the food in his mouth before he spoke to Isis.

"I'm guessing that Atem sent you here to check on me huh?" Isis nodded and began to check Yugi over. As she did her checkup she stopped as she reached his abdomen and her millennium necklace started to glow.

In her vision she could see Yugi in royal garments instead of his servants clothes holding a small bundle in his arms trying to calm it. "Looks like our little one wanted their daddy." She then saw Atem reaching out for the small bundle and holding it close.

"You did a wonderful job my love." Atem stepped forward and kissed Yugi ending the vision. Isis starred at Yugi causing him to stare at her nervously.

"Umm...if everything is ok I'm going to go and find Atem." Isis snapped out of her gaze and smiled. "Be sure to tell him the good news." Yugi starred at Isis wondering what she was talking about. "What kind of good news?"

Isis realized she didn't tell him the news and started to laugh. "I'm sorry Yugi forgive me for not telling you sooner. First off you are not sick from nervousness the reason why you are not felling well is because you are pregnant."

Yugi starred at Isis then started to look around the room trying to find any sign of Atem. "Yugi? What's wrong?" Yugi turned his attention back to Isis looking a bit upset. "Please tell me that you are lying and this is just a sick joke of Atems to test his personal servants and that he will be popping out of nowhere to tell me that it is a joke."

Isis gave Yugi a reassuring smile and wiped away a few tears that started to roll down his cheeks. "Yugi have you known the Pharaoh or I to lie to anyone especially you." Yugi starred at Isis then realized that she wasn't lying and covered his mouth allowing more tears to fall.

"You're not lying." Isis smiled causing Yugi to hug her and burst into tears feeling joy wash over him. "I can't believe this whole time I was pregnant and not nervous about the ball." Yugi stood wiping his eyes then ran out of the room to find Atem and tell him the good news.

"Thank you Isis!" Isis smiled and made her way back to her room when she suddenly had another vision. It was during the ball and Atem was sitting on his throne with Yugi heading his way when suddenly a loud scream filled the air and everything went white.

Isis gasped and leaned against the wall in shock. "What is the future trying to tell me?" Isis looked back towards Atems room trying to figure out what her vision was trying to tell her.

Yugi: You got me pregnant!

Me: I'm sorry Yugi I just...

Yugi: I'm not talking to you...I'm talking to Mister Horny Pharaoh!

Yami: Come on now Yugi stress isn't good for the baby.

Yugi: You are so sleeping on the couch until the baby is born! (Leaves room)

Yami: But...Yugi! (Follows after)

Demonic: Heh...heh...Horny Pharaoh...funny

Me: *sigh* Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Here's chapter 6

Yami: I heard that you already have over 10 chapters done so far.

Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Yugi: Please review and Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Yugi had forgotten that Atem would be welcoming guests for the rest of the day and decided to go and sit in the garden until Atem was finished since he said that he was welcomed to go there as long as he didn't get into trouble.

Yugi sat under a shaded tree and starred at the clouds that slowly passed overhead. "Hey there Yugi what are you up to?" Yugi looked down to see Mana sitting in front of him with her traditional goofy grin.

"Just decided to take it easy. Atem had ordered me to since I'm not feeling well." Mana frowned then got up and sat down next to Yugi starring at him with a worried look on her face. "Did Atem do this to you? Did he overwork you? If he did he is so going to get a snake in his bed."

Yugi smiled and shook his head no. "First off, there is no need to punish Atem. Second, about Atem doing something to me that part is true, but he did not overwork me." Mana starred at Yugi feeling more confused. "So what did Atem do to make you feel..."

Mana realized what Yugi was saying and a big grin crossed her face causing Yugi to become very nervous. "Are you?" Yugi blushed and nodded.

"I'm pregnant with Atems baby." Mana jumped and screamed for joy catching the attention of two passing guards. "Mana! Are you alright?!" Mana waved the two guards away feeling embarrassed about what she just did.

Yugi chuckled at Manas embarrassment causing him to get tickled by her for punishment. "Mana please...stahahap!" Mana stopped her torture and hugged Yugi tightly. "But I am so happy for both of you. Have you told Atem yet?"

Yugi shook his head no and wiped away a tear from laughing. "No not yet, but since he will be busy greeting guests the rest of the day I was going to wait until he was done for the day to tell him." Mana nodded, but then frowned.

"Ugh, I wish I didn't have to go and practice my magic with Mahad. I want to stay with you and hear more about you and the baby." Yugi smiled and patted Mana on the shoulder.

"All I can tell you is that I am 4 months along and that when the baby is born you can babysit whenever you are not doing your studies." Mana squealed giddily. "But you are to babysit and not spoil the baby or do any kind of magic on him or her."

Mana frowned, but then smiled standing quickly and saluted Yugi causing him to laugh. "You have my word as a magician." Yugi chuckled as Mana ran off to study with Mahad. He then stood making his way back to Atems room to wait until he returned, but to his unknowing an evil presence was watching his every move.

Later on that afternoon Atem, along with Seth and Solomon, waited for the last family to arrive. Atem yawned feeling tired from greeting the guests and having to wait for the last family. "Solomon when did you say that the last family would arrive?"

Solomon looked at the guest list and rubbed his beard. "Well from what I can see it says that they were suppose to arrive 30 minutes ago." Atem stretched and rubbed the tire from his eyes. "Well if they don't arrive in the next hour I will guess that they either got lost or decided not to come."

Seth covered his mouth feeling a yawn come on and decided to get something to eat for him and the others. "Maybe a bit of food will help pass the time." Atem nodded. "If you don't mind can you go and check on Yugi for me to see if he is feeling any better.

If he is I want him to come down and get some fresh air." Seth nodded and went off to find a servant to bring them some food and to go find Yugi.

Yami: I can't wait for the ball to be over with. So that I can be with aibou.

Yugi: Same here

Me: Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Demonic: Finally! Chapter 7!

Me: So far so good.

Yugi and Yami: Please review and Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Yugi had just finished cleaning his and Atems rooms and was feeling a bit tired. He looked down and noticed that he was starting to show a bit and smiled rubbing it. "I can't wait to see you little one."

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat caused Yugi to jump and turn to see Seth, arms crossed over his chest. "How...how much of that did you hear?" Seth smiled as Yugi continuously wrapped a piece of his tunic around his finger.

"Enough to know that you are expecting. Let me guess it's Atems?" Yugi nodded feeling a bit nervous about what Seth was going to do or say. "Please don't be mad I know it is forbidden for someone royal to fall in love with a slave. But it's Atems fault he came on to me, but I couldn't help myself I fell in love with him the first time I saw him."

Seth stepped forward and took Yugi in his embrace hugging him tightly. "You don't have to worry about that law it was written by an old Pharaoh and now that Atem is Pharaoh I am very certain that he would lift that law in order to be with you. I am also happy for my cousin for he has finally met someone who he truly loves and who is carrying his child. I'm sure that Atem would be happy to hear that he is to be a father as well. Which reminds me he asked me to come get you that is if you are feeling better."

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Then lets go and find Atem and tell him the good news." Seth nodded and walked out the door with Yugi close behind.

Outside Atem was enjoying the sweet taste of a papaya while waiting for either Seth to return with Yugi or for the final family to show up.

Atem looked up to check the time and noticed that only 5 minutes had passed. "Maybe I should have shortened the time to half an hour." Atem took another bite of the papaya, but the sound of the doors to the palace opening caused him to turn and see Seth and Yugi.

"Yugi how are you feeling? What did Isis say was wrong with you?" Seth was about to speak for Yugi when he spoke up. "It's just a bit of a stomach bug, but she said that I will be better by tomorrow night."

Atem smiled and nodded, but his attention then turned to the sound of approaching horses. As Atems attention was set on the approaching horses Seth bent down to whisper in Yugis ear. "Why didn't you tell him that you were pregnant?"

Yugi looked at Atem and saw that he was tired. "Atem has enough to worry about the ball tomorrow and telling him that I am pregnant with his child will only make him stress out more having to make sure that the ball goes on without a hitch and making sure that me or the baby doesn't get hurt. But once the ball is over and everything settles down then I will tell him the good news."

Seth smiled and nodded. "You know if Atem ever marries you you will make a wonderful queen. For when it comes to solving a problem you are always there to help fix it." Yugi blushed, but jumped when a girl suddenly screamed.

"Oh my Ra! I can not believe that I am meeting the one and only Pharaoh!" The girl who was much taller than Atem ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Anzu release the Pharaoh and remember your manners.

Forgive our daughter she has been very eager to meet you." The Pharaoh smiled nervously with sweat dropping from his brow. "Umm...well it was very nice to meet you and I hope you enjoy the ball tomorrow night."

Anzu smiled wickedly and whispered into Atems ear. "And I hope that I get to know a lot more about you tomorrow night after the ball." Atem blushed and pushed Anzu away clearing his throat. "Well if you don't mind following one of my servants they will take you and your things to your room."

Anzu looked from Atem then over to Yugi smiling evilly. "You slave take my things to my room immediately or I will have you punished for not obeying!"

Yugi was about to reply when Atem stepped forward with an angry glare. "This so called slave is my personal servant I am afraid that he is to follow my word and my word only. So if you don't mind being less rude I will have another servant take your things to your room. Now if you would excuse me I have other duties to attend to. Yugi please come with me to help with those duties."

Yugi nodded and followed Atem not noticing the angry glare coming from Anzu. "You will be mine Atem and no pathetic little slave is going to stop me."

Yami: Oh great Anzu is here.

Demonic: Don't you worry Pharaoh. I'll take care of her if she tries anything.

Yugi: Leave some for me!

Me: Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Demonic: No sign of Anzu so far.

Yami: Thanks Demonic.

Yugi and me: Please review and Enjoy!

Chapter 8

The day for the ball had finally came and everyone was getting ready. "Atem are you sure it is ok for me to go to the ball. I feel like I will be a burden." Atem came out of his closet and wrapped his arms around Yugis waist causing him to become nervous when Atem placed his hands on his stomach hoping that the baby wouldn't move.

"You will not be a burden Yugi you will be my guest as well as my personal servant. Now why don't you get ready while I go and check on everything." Atem turned to leave, but stopped to turn back to Yugi.

"Also make sure you stay away from the sweets you are starting to get a bit of a gut. Which oddly is making you a lot cuter for some reason." Yugi blushed as Atem walked out of the room.

"Did Atem just call me fat?" Yugi pouted, but shrugged it off knowing Atem meant well and started to get ready.

At the ball Atem walked around to mingle with everyone while waiting for Yugi to show up. Suddenly Atem shuddered feeling a presence come near him knowing that he wasn't going to like the outcome.

"Atem-kun! There you are. Why don't you come and dance with me?" Atem looked away from Anzu as she got closer. "Atem-kun did you not hear me?" Atem dug in his ear trying to cancel out Anzu, but knew that he couldn't ignore her for long.

Suddenly he spotted Seth talking to someone behind a column and had an idea. "Oh Anzu forgive me for Seth just called me and it is probably something important so if you would excuse me." Atem quickly walked away before Anzu could say another word.

Atem stood beside Seth trying to catch his breath. "Let me guess Anzu was looking for you." Atem nodded and looked up to see a young girl with blue eyes and white hair. "So who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

The girl bowed with a light blush on her cheeks. "My name is Kisara my Pharaoh. I am Master Seths personal servant. It is an honor to meet you." Atem smiled at Kisara and pulled Seth down so that he could speak to him.

"She is very pretty. Let me guess you have a bit of a crush on her don't you?" Seth blushed and placed his hand over Atems mouth then nervously looked back at Kisara who was starring in confusion.

"Umm...could you excuse me and my cousin for a moment Kisara. I need to have a word with him." Kisara nodded and smiled. "Of course Master Seth. I will be with the other servants if you need me." Kisara walked away leaving Atem and Seth alone.

"Now why are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Atem chuckled causing Seth to blush even redder. "I'm sorry Seth, but from what it looked like you had a bit of a crush on her am I right?" Seth sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes I love Kisara, but seeing as the law for someone royal to love a slave is forbidden I have to just keep my affections to myself and never let her know how I feel." Atem smiled causing Seth to look at him nervously.

"I never said that you loved her just that you had a crush on her. But you have nothing to worry about now that I am Pharaoh I can lift that law so that you can be with Kisara...and I can be with Yugi. Tomorrow during our meeting remind me about the law and I will have it lifted."

Seth smiled and nodded. "Thank you cousin." Seth turned to find Kisara while Atem headed for the throne to enjoy the rest of the ball.

A few minutes later as the ball was starting to liven up Yugi had finally shown up after having a bit of trouble with his tunic for it was a bit smaller now that he was 4 months pregnant.

Yugi entered the throne room and noticed that Atem was on his throne trying to keep his attention away from Anzu. "Please Atem-kun just one little dance won't hurt you." Atem rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I wish that something would happen to make you go away."

Yugi chuckled and made his way over to Atem hoping to make his wish come true. As he was making his way over to the throne Isis was talking to Seth when her millennium necklace started to glow causing her to get a vision.

It was the same vision she had when she was leaving Atems room after checking on Yugi, but this time it showed more. In the vision it showed Yugi walking up to the throne, but then it jumped to a dark figure lurking in the shadows with a bow and arrow in hand.

The dark figure released the arrow sending it flying towards the throne. The vision suddenly jumped to Anzu screaming in complete horror then everything went white once again. Isis gasped grabbing Seth for support.

"Isis are you alright? Did you have a vision?" Isis looked up to Seth then turned to see Yugi walking towards the throne knowing that her vision was about to come true. "Someone is trying to assassinate the Pharaoh."

Seth gasped and turned towards the throne with fear for his cousin in his eyes. "Pharaoh!" But it was too late the arrow appeared from the shadows and headed straight for Atem, but instead of striking Atem it had struck Yugi. Yugi had jumped in the line of fire causing the arrow to pierce his chest.

Anzu screamed in terror and ran off to find her parents while Atem starred in horror as Yugi turned towards him with tears in his eyes and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Atem..." Yugi finally collapsed in Atems arms snapping him out of his trance.

"Yugi! Isis help!" Isis ran up to Atem and Yugi while Seth ordered a group of guards to go after the assassin. Isis had made it to Atem and Yugi and was applying pressure to the wound. "Atem I need to get him to the healing chambers in order to save his life."

Atem nodded and lifted Yugi running to the healing chambers with Isis on his heels. "Seth you are in charge until I return!" Seth nodded and turned his attention to the frightened guests trying to calm them.

Yugi, Yami, and Demonic: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER!

Yugi: I still can't believe you made me get shot with an arrow.

Me: Sorry it gets better later on in the story.

Yami and Demonic: Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Yami: Please tell me that aibou is ok?!

Demonic: Read the chapter to find out!

Yami: No tell me now!

Yugi: Please Review

Me: And enjoy

Chapter 9

Atem stayed by Yugis side for hours after Isis had managed to remove the arrow and stop the bleeding. Lucky for Yugi the arrow was a dull point arrow and didn't go deep enough to cause much damage.

Atem had fallen asleep clinging tightly to Yugis hand hoping that if Yugi woke up he would notice and wake up himself. Suddenly Yugi started to stir startling Atem. He leaned in closer to Yugi still grasping his hand.

"Yugi? Yugi can you hear me?" Yugis amethyst eyes slowly started to flutter open then look up at him full of life. "Atem?" Atem smiled with a cheerful laugh kissing Yugis hand with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so glad that both of you are alright." Yugi gasped when Atem said 'both'. "Wh...when did you?" Atem smiled and placed his hand on Yugis stomach. "Once Isis was done tending to your wound I over heard her say'I'd better check on the baby to make sure the sudden shock didn't harm it in any way'."

Atem gripped Yugis hand a bit tighter causing Yugi to place his on top of Atems to calm him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant Yugi?"

Yugi looked away with tears in his eyes knowing that Atem was going to be angry with him. "I didn't want you to worry about me and the ball since the ball was already stressing you out. I didn't want you to be twice as stressed with worrying about the ball and mine and the babies safety. You would have made yourself sick over all that stress and I couldn't live with myself if that had happened to you."

Yugi burst into tears and buried the side of his face into the pillow to try and hide his tears from his lover. Yugi then gasped when Atems hands left his and were placed on his cheek causing him to look up.

"How long have you known that you were pregnant?" Yugi tried to look away knowing that Atem was going to yell at him at any moment, but couldn't for Atems hands kept Yugi's gaze locked on his.

"Please Yugi...I will not be mad at you." Yugi leaned into Atems hand as he started to rub his tears away with his thumb. "I found out yesterday when you had Isis come and check on me. I was going to tell you, but I saw how tired you looked and was going to tell you tomorrow when the ball was over and you weren't so stressed."

Atem smiled and kissed Yugi. "Yugi you don't know how happy you have made me." Yugi chuckled remembering the time that Atem said the exact same words when they first made love. "I think I know Atem."

Atem stared at Yugi wondering what he was talking about then remembered that night and started to chuckle. "I guess you do." Atem brought Yugi in for another kiss, but the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to pull away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your happy moment my Pharaoh, but we caught the assassin. He is in the dungeons as we speak." Atem nodded and was about to stand when his legs suddenly gave out on him causing him to fall on top of Yugis legs.

"Atem! Are you ok?" Atem sat up and chuckled rubbing his legs. "Looks like I was kneeling for too long my legs fell asleep." Yugi covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to deal with the prisoner." Atem nodded and turned his attention back to the guard. "No one is to touch or speak to the prisoner. Make sure he is heavily chained and guarded so that he doesn't attempt to escape. I will deal with him in the morning."

The guard bowed and left the room leaving Atem to crawl into his bed and snuggle up to Yugi. "Which gives me plenty of time to spend the rest of the night with you." Yugi smiled and nuzzled into Atems chest.

"But what about the ball?" Atem realized that the ball was still going on and shrugged his shoulders. "Seths taking care of it."

Back at the ball Seth starred at the group of people who were still enjoying the ball while trying to ignore Anzus wining.

"Where's Atem-kun? Why hasn't he returned? Why did that slave do what he did? Is that why Atem isn't here? Is Atem punishing him? Do you think Atem would let me watch? What's Atem like when he is angry? I bet he's sexy when he's mad." Seth sighed wishing that someone would come and shoot Anzu with an arrow.

"Excuse me Princess Anzu, but I have a message for High Priest Seth from Pharaoh Atem. A personal message for his ears only." Anzu sneered up her nose and huffed walking away leaving Seth and Kisara alone.

"Did Atem really have a personal message for me or were you trying to get rid of Anzu?" Kisara thought for a moment then giggled. "A little bit of both. Atem said that you were in charge the rest of the night for when he was waiting for Yugi to wake up his legs fell asleep causing him to stay in bed with Yugi."

Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head laughing at the excuses that his cousin gave when he was trying to get out of his royal duties. "Thank you Kisara. Do you care to stay with me until the ball is over?" Kisara smiled and nodded taking Seths hand. "I would love to."

Yami: I can't believe you made a pregnant man cry especially my aibou!

Me: I'm sorry...but it was the whole point of the chapter.

Demonic: And I thought I was cold hearted.

Me: Not you too!

Demonic: Maybe, but I did like the part where Seth wanted Anzu shot with an arrow.

Yami: That was good wasn't it.

Yugi: Please Review


	10. Author

AUTHOR'S NOTE

To everyone who has faved or reviewed my story "The Pharaoh's Slave" I want to say thank you.

I also have a spoiler alert to all who are reading this.

As you know this story has a Anzu bashing, but I'm thinking about doing something to her later on in the story.

What I am trying to say is I want you to vote on how I end Anzu.

When you reply put either "A", "B", or "C" to let me know which one you want.

A- Anzu gets dragged to death by a wild mustang through the Egyptian desert.

B- Has her limbs ripped away by four clydesdales then beheaded.

C - Gets beheaded and fed to crocodiles.

Also I'm trying to determine where Yugi should give birth.

It's the same as the Anzu question, but instead of quotation marks (") I want a star (*) like the following: *A*, *B*, *C*, and so forth

When you reply put either *A*, *B*, *C*, etc. to let me know which one you want.

A- In the healing chambers

B- In his and Atems bedroom/bathroom (if you pick this one pick which room please)

C- Near the Nile (a safe spot away from crocodiles and hippos)

D- In a dungeon after getting kidnapped (before or after Anzus death please choose)

Just pick the letter(s) and I'll take care of the rest. Thanks again for everyone who has faved or reviewed my story.


	11. Chapter 10

Demonic and Yami: Who hired the assassin?

Me: Not gonna say.

Demonic and Yami: Who hired the assassin?

Me: If you don't stop I'll definitely won't tell.

Demonic and Yami: Who hired the assassin?

Yugi: Please Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 10

The ball was finally over and the guests were getting ready to leave. Atem had awoken early to send them off and to deal with the assassin. "Yugi I want you to stay close to me today because I don't want nothing to happen to you or the baby."

Yugi smiled and took Atems hand making him stop and turn to him lovingly. "And may I ask why you have stopped me." Yugi stepped forward and gave Atem a deep and loving kiss.

"I just felt like giving the greatest Pharaoh, soon to be greatest father, in all of Egypt a kiss to show him how much I love him." Atem smiled and returned the kiss. "We should hurry and get to the throne room before they send out a search party for us." Yugi giggled and followed after Atem.

In the throne room the guests were saying their goodbyes and collecting their things for their long journey home. "Pharaoh Atem we were wondering where you were. How is your personal slave? We saw what had happened and we were wondering if he was alright."

Atem turned to face Lord Mazaki and his wife who had worried looks on their faces. "He is just fine. In fact Isis had told me that he was with child." Lady Mazaki gasped in cheer. "I pray that the gods bless him with a healthy baby and a wonderful life."

Atem smiled and nodded. "Thank you Lady Mazaki. I hope Anzu wasn't too shaken up over the incident." Lord Mazaki sighed and shook his head. "That girl has not stopped talking about the incident. She keeps saying that she should be queen so that things like what happened last night won't ever happen to you again for she would have a wall of slaves surrounding you so that she could have her...sigh...and forgive me for saying this, but her smootsy poo with her for all eternity in this world and the next."

Atem felt a shudder of disgust run down his spine when he heard that Anzu called him smootsy poo. "Well when you see Anzu please tell her that I hope that she is alright and that I am already taken. So if you would excuse me I have to go find out where my personal servant went to."

Lord and Lady Mazaki bowed and walked away leaving Atem to look for Yugi. "Solomon have you seen Yugi he was just here a second ago." Solomon looked up and smiled pointing over to the corner of the throne room where Mana, Isis, and Kisara were standing talking to Yugi who was rubbing his stomach lovingly. "Thank you Solomon."

Atem walked over to Yugi only to be stopped by Anzu who stepped in front of him and started to hug him tightly. "Oh Atem-kun! I am so happy that you are ok! Whatever happened to that pathetic slave that took the arrow for you? Did he die? I bet he did after he lunged at you like he did. That must have been a soldier who shot that arrow. Just keeping my smootsy poo safe from all those who want to keep you away from me."

Atem growled deeply and pushed Anzu away causing her to fall on her butt. "Atem-kun? What's wrong?" Atem looked down at Anzu with a fiery rage in his eyes causing Anzu to yelp in fear. "You disgusting, pathetic bitch! How dare you speak of my personal slave, the one who saved my life, with such disrespect! Yugi sacrificed his life and the life of his...no...our unborn child so that I could live! If it weren't for Yugi taking that arrow for me you would not be standing here talking to me! In fact be gone! I do not wish to be speaking to someone who disrespects others in such a way! So I bid you good day Princess Mazaki!"

Atem walked around Anzu and up to Yugi who was clinging tightly to Isis shaking in fear from hearing how angry Atem could be when provoked. "Yugi are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you." Yugi let go of Isis and hugged Atem tightly. "I'll be ok Atem you just startled me is all. I never knew you could get so angry at someone."

Atem smiled and kissed Yugi on top of his head smelling the sweet smell of vanilla and jasmine in his hair. "It's a good thing you didn't see me the first time we met. When Raba was going to strike you again with the whip I got so furious with him that my shadow magic took over and my third eye opened. Lucky for everyone I had complete control over my shadow magic so all that happened was that I scared Raba."

Atem chuckled and hugged Yugi a bit tighter. "You should have seen his face. He looked like Anzu last night when she got scared." Yugi remembered last night and seeing Anzus face when she got scared and giggled.

"Who knew her face would like a elderly hogs wrinkled backside." Yugi burst into laughter causing Atem to bury Yugis face into his chest trying to silence his laughter. "Yugi you know better than to talk about someone like that." Yugi stopped laughing and looked up at Atem only to stare in confusion when he started to chuckle.

"But you're right she did look like a pigs butt." Everyone started to laugh when Atem agreed with Yugis description of Anzus face. Their laughter was suddenly silenced when a guard approached them. "My Pharaoh I am sorry to disturb you, but you have the assassin to deal with this morning."

Atem sighed and turned to Mana and Kisara. "Will you two please take care of Yugi while I take care of the assassin and my morning duties." Kisara nodded, but Mana frowned. "I would, but I have to go and tend to my studies. I'm sorry Pharaoh."

Atem smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Mana. I'm sure that Kisara can handle watching Yugi by herself until I am done with my duties. I mean she watches Seth by herself and nothing has happened to him."

Everyone started to chuckle, but stopped when Seth appeared behind Atem. Atem starred at the others wondering why they had stopped so suddenly then felt a presence behind him. "He's right behind me isn't he." Seth grabbed Atems shoulder causing him to flinch. "Just so you know Kisara takes care of me just like Yugi does with you and vise versa. So if you are done having your fun we can start our meeting." Atem sighed and nodded.

"Alright Seth I will be there in just a moment." Seth nodded and walked away with Isis and Mana in tow leaving Atem alone with Yugi and Kisara. "Kisara please make sure that nothing happens to Yugi until the meeting is over. I will have a guard come get you when it's over." Kisara nodded as Atem turned to Yugi and kissed him on the forehead.

"Why don't you go to the garden and get some fresh air. Maybe even pick some flowers to brighten up our room." Yugi nodded and gave Atem a kiss on the lips. "Try and not blow up again, ok." Atem smiled and started to nuzzle into Yugis neck causing him to shriek into laughter.

"I can blow up if someone sets me off. I may even blow up on...or maybe even inside you tonight if you don't stop being so cute." Yugi giggled and blushed red after hearing Atems seductive voice. "You should go to the meeting before someone comes and drags you to it." Atem nodded and headed to the meeting leaving Yugi and Kisara to enjoy the fresh air in the garden.

Yami: Really?

Me: What?

Yami: Smootsy poo?

Me: Don't look at me my mom calls our dog that so I thought...

Yami: But with Anzu...it's creepy.

Demonic: But when Yugi called her a hogs ass it was funny.

Yugi: First off I said elderly pigs wrinkled backside. I don't do cussing like you and Yami. Second, please Review!


	12. Chapter 11

Yami: Man I'm glad that's over with now I can deal with the assassin.

Demonic: Can I join I have a new slime that slowly eats away someone from the inside out.

Me: Maybe

Demonic and Yami: What do you mean maybe?

Me: Lets just say that you have a few things to take care of first.

Yami: Great...

Demonic and Yugi: Please Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Atem was almost finished with his meeting, but had one more thing to take care of before he dealt with the assassin. "I have one more thing to announce before we deal with the assassin. As you know my personal servant is with child and that it is mine."

The councilmen started to whisper amongst each other amazed that a boy could get pregnant and that they were going to have an heir to the throne. "And as you all know that my great, great, great, great grandfather had made a decree that royalty was forbidden from fallen in love with their servants. But now that I am Pharaoh I am lifting said decree so that I can marry Yugi and see my son or daughter grow up within these walls. So let it be written so let it be done."

The councilmen cheered happy for Yugi and the Pharaoh, but their cheers were silenced when two guards came their way dragging in the assassin from last night. "Lets get this over with so that I can tell Yugi the good news. Seth you're up."

Seth nodded and walked over to the assassin to ask him the questions. "Who sent you?" The man kept his head low not answering Seths question. "Answer the question! Who sent you to assassinate the Pharaoh?!" The man looked up with an evil grin on his face. "Who said I was after the Pharaoh?" Atem starred at the man then gasped.

"My Pharaoh what is it?" Atem stood and made his way up to the man grabbing him around his throat. "You were sent by Raba weren't you?! You were with him the day he brought Yugi to me! Even though you were standing outside the room I knew you were there! Raba had you come and try to kill Yugi after I had told him to never lay a hand on him ever again! But now that you are captured you can never hurt him again."

The man smirked and chuckled evilly in between gasps. "Who said I was working for Raba? That pathetic coward won't set foot in Egypt let alone send me to end that pathetic slaves life. And speaking of that slave of yours my job still isn't done yet."

Atem gasped and released the mans throat and started to run out of the room. "Guards! With me!" Atem burst through the doors and ran towards the garden with Seth and a small handful of guards. 'Please Gods of Egypt don't let anything happen to my love and our baby.'

Atem turned a corner and saw that Yugi was gathering flowers for their room. "Yugi! Are you ok? Where is Kisara?" Yugi jumped and nearly dropped his bouquet of flowers when Atem called out to him.

"Atem? You startled me. Kisara went to get me a basket for the flowers. Wh...what's wrong?" Atem breathed a sigh of relief then smiled calming Yugi. "Everything is fine Yugi. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

Yugi pouted and brought the flowers up to his face to hide his blush. "Why do you always have to embarrass me in front of everyone? I can take care of myself even with you, the guards, Kisara, Mana, Isis, Seth, and everyone else watching over me."

Atem chuckled, took a rose out of Yugis bouquet and placed it in his hair behind his ear. "I know that you can take care of yourself, but until the baby is born you will have to be watched to make sure nothing happens. I nearly lost you once I don't want to loose you again."

Yugi smiled and was about to kiss Atem when a loud noise from behind them caused them to turn towards it. Coming their way was another assassin who had a long, jagged dagger in his hand running straight for Yugi and Atem. "You shall not have him you pathetic slave!"

Atem pulled Yugi away and into the arms of Seth. "Atem be careful!" Atem pulled out his sword and the two blades clashed. Atem had the upper hand being smaller and quicker than the assassin, but the assassin was sneaky and faked an injury.

"Ahh...you got me Pharaoh!" Atem lowered his sword allowing two guards to apprehend the assassin. But as Atem turned to check on Yugi the assassin lunged forward and striked. "Time to finish what my brother started!"

Atem saw the assassin and jumped in front of Yugi causing the assassin to strike Atems back leaving behind a large, deep gash along his back. Atem cried out in pain, but managed to stay on his feet. "Atem! Atem are you ok?"

Yugi worriedly placed his hand on Atems shoulder, but moved it away when he felt a dark presence come from him. Atem looked up at Yugi his third eye opened and his other eyes glowing brightly scarring Yugi into backing away from him. "A...Atem?"

Atem turned his attention back to the assassin who was now being held down by the guards. He then raised his hand and pointed at him. "No longer shall you or your brother harm the ones I love...or anyone for that matter."

Atems voice had changed from a deep and rich voice to multiple voices talking at once almost like the gods were speaking for him. Yugi hid behind Seth afraid of what Atem was going to do. Yugi jumped and grasped Seths long tunic when the assassin cried out.

With the last bit of courage that he had he peeked out from behind Seth and gasped in horror when he saw that the assassin was now unconscious in the guards hands and Atem was starting to sway back and forth.

Suddenly Atem fell forward causing Yugi to lunge forward and catch him before he fell. Yugi brought Atem back into his arms and noticed that he was sweating profusely and was panting heavily. "Seth what just happened?"

Seth kneeled down beside Atem and Yugi and placed his hand on Atems forehead. "If I'm not mistaken. If Atem prayed to the gods to keep you and your baby safe then the gods gave him the power to do so. And since it was a new power for him he couldn't control it and passed out."

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief then turned his attention back to the assassin. "What about him? Did Atem..?" Seth shook his head no. "It seems that the assassin passed out from fear. He and his so called brother will be sent back to the dungeons until Atem wakes up."

Yugi leaned down and kissed Atem on the forehead then moved away so that Seth could take him to Isis. As Yugi stood to leave Kisara had finally returned with a basket in hand and a worried look on her face.

"Yugi I was gone for about 5 minutes. Seth is carrying the Pharaoh away and there's a man who is unconscious being dragged off. What happened here?" Yugi picked up his flowers and placed them in the basket then walked away to the healing chambers explaining everything to Kisara.

Demonic, Yami, and Yugi: 'mouths hung wide open'

Me: What?

Yami: Girl you are dark.

Demonic: And I thought I was dark minded.

Well that's not the worst part wait till later on in the story it will get a whole lot gruesome. That is a warning just to let you know. I will put up a warning to let you know, but don't know when.

Yugi: Please Review


	13. Chapter 12

Demonic: Finally I thought you never come back.

Me: I'm sorry ok, I've been busy with buying Christmas stuff and haven't had time to get on my phone to finish my story. Plus too I've had another story in mind that I've been working on.

Yugi: Well at least finish this one before you start another.

Me: Don't worry I will.

Yami: Please Review and enjoy.

Chapter 12

Atem awoke a few hours later on his stomach feeling very woozy. "Ugh...Yugi?" Yugi turned away from Isis and kneeled down beside Atem. "I'm right here love." Atem reached out and caressed Yugis cheek causing him to place his own hand on top of Atems and lean into it.

"I'm glad that you're ok." Yugi smiled and took Atems hand and placed it on his stomach. "We...are glad that you are ok too." Atem smiled, but suddenly yelped in pain. "Easy my Pharaoh you won't be able to move until your back heals." Atem managed to look up at Isis gritting his teeth through the pain.

"But...who will take...care of Yugi and...gah...Egypt?" Isis frowned and slowly started to push on Atems back causing him to lay back down. "Well since you lifted the band on the royalty falling in love with a slave law then you could marry Yugi and let him rule in your place with Seth by his side to help him out of course. But you are far from well enough to marry Yugi let alone rule Egypt. So what do you plan on doing?"

Atem looked up to Yugi then suddenly got an idea. "Yugi...I was planning on giving you this next month for your birthday, but I think now is the perfect time to do so." Atem reached into his shendyt and pulled out a necklace that was the eye of horus with a amethyst jewel placed precisely in the center.

Yugi gasped and took the necklace rubbing his finger along every twist and turn of the silver metal. "Atem...I don't know what to say." He bent over and kissed Atem lovingly so that he wouldn't have to move. "I'm glad that you like it. Isis do you have a scroll and quill?"

Isis nodded and fetched the needed items. "What is it that you want me to write Atem?" Atem looked up at Yugi and smiled taking his hand into his. "Let it be known from hence forth that those who are betrothed to the Pharaoh, as long as they wear the eye of horus, shall rule in his place if the Pharaoh can not be there. As long as she...or he...has a priest beside them to help them, but only a priest that the Pharaoh deems worthy of doing said job. So let it be written so let it be done."

Isis finished and handed the scroll to Atem so that he could look over it and sign it. "Take this to the council so that they will understand what is going on." Isis nodded and left leaving Yugi and Atem alone. "Atem I don't think I can do this without you."

Atem smiled sleepily and kissed Yugis hand. "Don't you worry love. Seth will be there to help you in every way he can." Yugi smiled and brushed a few bangs away from Atems face as he yawned and snuggled into the pillow.

"Looks like Isis pain medicine is finally kicking in. She did say it would make you very tired so that you could sleep comfortably." Atem buried his face into the pillow and mumbled. "I'm not tired I'm just...gonna...lay..." Yugi chuckled lightly when he heard Atems light snoring. "Sleep well my Pharaoh." Yugi placed a kiss on top of Atems head before leaving to find Seth.

Me: I'm sorry it is short didn't realize it would be this short.

Yugi: Don't worry about it. It was good.

Me: Thank you Yugi.

Yami and Demonic: Please Review


	14. Chapter 13

Me: Wow 13 chapters...I wonder how far I'll go with this story.

Yami: You never know until you finish it.

Me: You've got a point there.

Yugi and Demonic: Please Review and Enjoy.

Chapter 13

As Atem slept peacefully in the healing chambers Yugi was in his and Atems room being fitted in royal garments. "Looks like part of my vision is coming true." Yugi turned to face Isis and Seth who both had smiles on their faces. "What do you mean Isis?"

Isis walked up to Yugi to adjust his necklace. "The day I told you that you were pregnant I had a vision of you in royal garments holding a small bundle in your arms. The baby was upset so you were trying to comfort it. That's when Atem came into the room. You turned to face him with a smile on your face. You had told him that the baby wanted to see their daddy and Atem took the baby into his arms. He smiled at you and told you that you had done a beautiful job and gave you a loving kiss."

Yugi smiled. "Did...did you see anything else? Like what the gender of the baby was?" Isis frowned and slowly shook her head no. "I'm afraid that the baby was wrapped up in a blanket. I couldn't tell the gender of the baby. I'm sorry Yugi. If you like I can see what you are having right now."

Yugi raised his hand to stop Isis. "It's alright Isis I'll just wait until the baby is born to find out its gender. And until it is born I'll just call it little one. Seeing as Atem likes to call me that why not our baby." Isis nodded, but turned her attention to Seth when he cleared his throat. "If the Prince is ready we have a meeting to go to." Yugi nodded and followed after Seth with Isis close behind.

In the throne room Yugi sat nervously in his throne , that was brought in last night, waiting for the meeting to begin. "Yugi everything is going to be ok. If you need any help just turn to me and I'll jump in to help."

Yugi took a deep breath and relaxed nodding. "Thank you Seth. Umm...could you tell me what Atem does at these meetings." Seth looked up to see that a group of people were starting to show up. "Well sometimes it is just some villagers coming to bare gifts and to settle some problems. Other times it is royalty from all over the world who too bring gifts as a peace offering or to come and just chat."

Yugi nodded and turned his attention back to the group of people who were starting to line up. "Ok...lets get this meeting started." Slowly as time went by Yugi had accepted 20 different gifts from both villagers and royalty, had chatted with royalty from Rome and Paris, and was now in the middle of solving a land dispute between a vegetable farmer and a wheat farmer.

"So what you are telling me is that Farmer Vegler has 8 acres of land while Farmer Westley has 6 acres of land." Both farmers nodded in unison, but then glared at each other like they were going to tear each other apart. "Hold on...Karim could you come here for a moment." Karim a large, bulky man came forward and kneeled at Yugis feet.

"Yes my Prince?" "Do you think you could stand between them so that they don't end up hurting each other. I don't want blood on my hands on my first day." Karim stood smiling and nodded. He then turned his attention to the two farmers who were about to lunge at each other.

"Ok you two break it up." Karim stepped between the two to keep them from fighting. "Thank you Karim. Now as for the land dispute I have an idea, but I need to see how the land looks before I make my decision. Seth could it be possible if I go have a look as long as you and some guards come with me?" Seth thought for a moment and nodded telling a guard to prepare a horse for both he and Yugi.

They finally made it to the farmers land without an incident. Yugi looked out at the fields and noticed that people, who worked in the fields, had to go back to the front of the fields in order to get to the wagons to unload their harvest.

"Looks like my idea could work if you don't mind loosing a couple of acres to do so Farmer Vegler." Farmer Vegler looked up at Yugi and nodded. "If it'll get me back to my fields quicker then go ahead." Yugi nodded and motioned for Karim to help him off his horse.

"So from what I've heard Farmer Vegler has 8 acres and Farmer Westley has 6 acres so why not give Farmer Westley half of one acre then take the second half to make a secondary road so that all you have to do is start at one end of the field and drop off your harvest at the other end. Plus you won't be arguing about who has the bigger field because you both will have equal sized fields. Problem solved."

Both the farmers stared at Yugi then turned to each other. "You know what I think..." Yugi froze thinking that his first day as a substitute Pharaoh was going to be his last. "I think that the Pharaoh picked him a good mate to be by his side to help him solve problems."

Farmer Vegler nodded in agreement. "I do believe that you're right. Thank you Prince Yugi." The two farmers bowed happy that Yugi had solved their problem. Yugi released the breath he had been holding happy that he solved a problem all by himself.

"Now that that has been solved I think we should head back to the palace before someone passes out from heatstroke...namely me." Seth noticed that Yugi was sweating more than usual and nodded. "I agree with the Prince we should..." Suddenly a loud explosion and a large cloud of black smoke covered Yugi, Karim, Seth, and the guards.

"Seth! Seth what's going on?!" Yugi kept his mouth covered so he wouldn't breathe in the smoke. "Seth! Where are you?!" Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Yugis shoulder causing him to jump in fear.

"My Prince it is alright I've got you!" Yugi nodded to Karim, but started to cough after he accidentally breathed in the smoke. Karim blocked Yugi from the rest of the smoke by lifting him into his arms and using his cloak to cover his face.

"High Priest Seth I have the Prince!" Seth covered his mouth so that he wouldn't breathe in the black smoke either. "Head back to the palace Karim! I will stay here with the guards and find out who did this!" Karim nodded to himself and managed to grab a horse that had ran by and make it back to the palace with Yugi held tightly in his arms.

Back at the palace Atem was up and about thanks to his shadow magic healing him so quickly. "I wonder how Yugi is doing being my substitute Pharaoh. I hope he's not having too much trouble."

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard in the distance causing Atem to run out onto the balcony to see a large cloud of black smoke rise up into the sky and what looked like a large man on one of his royal horses running towards the palace. "What is going on out there?" Suddenly Isis came up behind Atem out of breath. "My Pharaoh something has happened to Prince Yugi!"

Me: A little note I forgot to add in the story. The reason why Yugi is sweating more is because he has a longer tunic on, like Seths, and a cloak to keep him hidden from assassins and other dangerous stuff.

Demonic and Yami: Like Anzu?

Me: Yep!

Yugi: Please Review


	15. Chapter 14

Yami: Why do you always put my Aibou in danger?!

Me: I'm sorry I can't help it. It gets better later on in the story.

Yugi and Demonic: Please Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Atem ran down the halls towards the main hall with fear and worry in his eyes. 'Dear Ra I know I keep asking you for this, but please Ra please let Yugi and the baby be ok!' Atem had made it to the main hall with Isis on his tail just as Karim entered with his cloak covering his arms.

"Karim! Are you alright?! Where's Yugi?!" Karim bowed and started to cough to clear his throat of the black smoke that he had breathed in. "The Prince is fine my Pharaoh." Karim removed his cloak to reveal Yugi with his face, buried in fear, in Karims chest. Atem breathed a sigh of relief happy to know that Yugi was safe, but still had a bit of fear when Yugi wasn't moving.

"Yugi?" Atem reached out and touched Yugis shoulder causing him to stir and open his eyes. "Atem?" Atem smiled as tears started to appear in his eyes. Yugi burst into tears and jumped out of Karims arms and into Atems. "Oh Ra Atem I was so scared I thought I would never get to see you again!"

Atem rubbed Yugis back to try and calm him. "Shh...Yugi it's alright. You are safe now. Why were you out there in the first place." Yugi sighed and calmed down before he spoke. "I was solving a land dispute between two farmers."

Atem smiled and brought Yugi closer to him. "And how did that go?" Yugi smiled and started to rub his finger across the edges of the millennium puzzle. "Even though it was my first day it actually went well. The farmers agreed to split the lands evenly and even make a secondary road so that it wouldn't be so hard on them and they could get their work done quicker and not be out in the heat for so long."

Atem smiled and lifted Yugi carrying him to their room. "Isis once you are done tending to Karim and the others please come and check Yugi out. In the meantime I will have a word with those two brothers to find out if they were apart of that explosion." Isis nodded and helped Karim to the healing chambers.

Later that afternoon as Yugi slept after Isis gave him a clean bill of health Atem was down in the dungeon interrogating the two brothers. "So was it or was it not you who planted the bomb in the farm lands?"

Both the brothers were under the mind control of Seths millennium rod and nodded. "Yes we were the ones who planted the bomb. It was a back up plan for if the assassination of Yugi was unsuccessful then we would use the bomb as a distraction and finish him off then."

Atem growled deeply, but took a deep breath trying to stay calm so that his shadow magic wouldn't take over like the last time. "Who sent you?" The two brothers remained silent. "Atem...I'm loosing my control over them...I...I don't know how much longer...I've got."

Atem turned to see that Seth was sweating profusely and panting heavily. He nodded and turned his attention back to the brothers. "Do you think you can hold on just a little longer Seth?" Seth nodded wiping his brow. "I can...maybe last 30 more minutes...maybe an hour."

Atem nodded and grabbed one of the brothers collars and pulled him closer. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Who. Sent. You?" The man starred at Atem expressionless then finally spoke. "We were sent by a Princess. One who will have your heart by taking away the one who took it from you in the first place. She will have your heart one way or another and no pathetic slave is going to stop her."

Atem lowered the brother trying to figure out what Princess wanted him then gasped. It was Anzu. She had a thing for him from the very beginning and she was the only one who called Yugi a pathetic slave. "Bakura! Marik! Make sure these two are heavily chained I do not want them escaping for when Ra brings a new day they shall be beheaded and fed to crocodiles. Seth you can release them." Seth lowered his rod and collapsed into Isis's arms. "Seth! My Pharaoh I must get him to the healing chambers to help him regain his strength." Atem nodded and with the help of Karim carried him to the healing chambers.

Once the two brothers were settled in chains and placed in separate cells Atem returned to his room to retire for rest of the night. He entered his room quietly so that he wouldn't disturb Yugi, but as he entered the room he noticed that Yugi was laying against multiple pillows working on something.

"Yugi? What is that you are working on?" Yugi looked up from his work and smiled lifting it up to show Atem. "It's just a baby blanket. I thought I would make one for when the nights get a bit too chilly for the baby." Atem smiled and crawled up to Yugi sitting behind him and wrapping his arms around his swollen midsection.

"You have got to be the most talented person I have ever laid eyes on." Yugi blushed and moaned as Atem started to kiss him along his neck. "Atem I hate to spoil the mood, but Isis said that just to be safe that we should wait until I'm 5 months before we start to...you know...have our special private moments."

Atem smirked and was about to speak when someone spoke for him. "You mean have sex." Yugi screamed and covered his face with the baby blanket while Atem fell off the bed. "Marik! How did you get in here?!" Marik smirked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Atem growled, but sighed. "Why are you here Marik?" Marik stepped away from the wall and to the end of the bed. "I have some news that I received from a friend of mine that Princess Anzu and her parents are staying in their private palace just down the Nile not far from here. Apparently they got word that you were getting married and decided to stay here until the wedding instead of waiting for their ship to return them to their homeland."

Atem looked down at Yugi who had went back to working on the baby blanket. "Thank you Marik. I will have a word with Yugi on when he wants the wedding. You are dismissed for the rest of the night." Marik nodded and left leaving Atem and Yugi alone.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yugi looked up and nodded. "Yeah he just scared me a bit is all." Atem smiled and crawled back behind Yugi to watch him work on the baby blanket. "So tell me Yugi when would you like your wedding?" Yugi smiled not looking up from his work.

"Well I do want to have it after my birthday. Maybe when I'm 6 months where I'm not so moody and don't have weird cravings." Atem smiled and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "But you're cute when you're moody."

Yugi blushed, but yelped when he pricked his finger. "Are you alright?" Yugi brought his finger up and noticed that a small droplet of blood started to form on it. "Oww...I pricked my finger with the needle." Atem smiled and brought Yugis finger to his lips and started to suck on it cleaning it.

Once he was done he released Yugis finger with a pop. Yugi blushed a deep red feeling really turned on. "You know you are really making it hard for me to obey Isis's orders to not have special private moments." Atem chuckled and hugged Yugi closer to him. "I know and I know how Isis is if you disobey an order from her. So how about we eat, get a nice warm bath, and head to bed for the night."

Yugi stood placing the blanket on a nightstand, but returned to the bed straddling Atem. "Why don't I have a little snack first before we do everything else." Atem smirked. "But what about Isis?" Yugi smiled and started to kiss down Atems bare, toned chest. "She said that as long as it isn't rough then we can have our special private moment." Atem smiled and started to rub Yugis upper thigh. "Then lets get started."

As Atem and Yugi had their moment deep within the walls of the Mazaki private palace two figures were talking to a guard on how to escape their living hell. "I don't know if your plan will work, but in good time it should. So here eat up. I know that Princess Anzu wants you two to starve, but I can't watch my friends die in front of me." The two slaves took the food and ate watching as the guard left. "Thanks for helping us." The guard turned and smiled. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow with more food. Goodnight you two."

Yugi: Aww...I'm going to get married! I can't wait!

Yami: Neither can I. Also who are the mystery characters?

Me: I'm not telling till I get to it.

Yami: Spoil sport

Demonic: Please Review


	16. Chapter 15

Me: I'm sorry I haven't been on here for a while. I've been sick plus too my phones been acting up and wouldn't let me deal with my stories. But I have some good news this chapter is Atems and Yugis wedding so I hope you enjoy it.

Demonic: My master does not own Yugioh.

Yugi: Please Review

Yami: And Enjoy

Chapter 15

Months had past. Yugi had celebrated his 18th birthday and was now getting ready for his wedding. "Oh...I'm so nervous. I don't think I can go through with this."

Yugi turned away from the mirror to face Mana who was nervously messing with her tunic. "Mana you're not the one who is getting married." Mana looked up and noticed that Yugi had finished getting dressed and was now putting in the rose Atem had put in his hair the day he was attacked.

"You're right Yugi and it looks like that spell that Mahad had cast on your rose is still working." Yugi smiled. Mahad had cast a spell on the rose to make it last forever when it started to wilt on him. "And I'm happy that he did. Well how do I look?"

Kisara stepped forward and helped Yugi with his sash that was a deep amethyst that popped out against his long, beige tunic and creamy skin making him look not as pregnant. "Besides being a little over 6 months and hardly able to walk you look beautiful."

Yugi blushed, but it soon disappeared when someone knocked on the door. "Enter!" The door creaked open and revealed Karim with his hand over his eyes. "Is everyone decent?" Everyone started to laugh when Karim entered the room.

"Everyone is decent Karim just remember to knock before you enter." Karim removed his hand and nodded. "Thank you." Yugi chuckled to himself remembering the day that Karim had accidentally walked in on him and Atem after they had their morning bath.

Lucky for Karim they both had a towel on. Karim cleared his throat snapping Yugi out of his thoughts."Umm...if you are ready then we should get going. The others are waiting." Yugi nodded and grabbed his bouquet. "Then lets go."

At the altar Atem stood nervously waiting for Yugi. "Atem you need to calm down. Just think in a few minutes you and Yugi will be married and within a couple months you will have a baby." Atem nodded and started to imagine him playing with his child like his father did with him when he was little.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly calming himself down. "Thank you Seth. This is why I asked you to be my best man. Cause you can keep me cool in any kind of situation."

Seth smiled. "Anything for my cousin." Atem smiled, but looked away when the music started to play. Atem looked at the end of the aisle watching as the doors started to open and reveal Yugi. Everyone who was invited to the wedding began to whisper amongst each other talking about how beautiful Yugi was and how lucky Atem was to have him.

Atem smiled as Yugi waddled, but managed to walk down the aisle with the help of Isis. "You're nervous aren't you Yugi?" Yugi gulped and nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe." Isis smiled and patted Yugi on the forearm calming him.

"Just remember Yugi that you are about to marry the love of your life and soon have a baby." Yugi looked down at his stomach and smiled. "You're right Isis. Thank you." Isis smiled, but bowed to Atem when they reached the altar. Atem smiled and extended his hand to Yugi allowing him to take it. Solomon smiled at the two then pulled out a scroll to start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Pharaoh Atem Shennen and Prince Yugi Motou in holly matrimony. If there is a reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a short pause, but then a loud commotion from the back of the room causing everyone to turn towards it. "Let me go! That pathetic slave does not deserve my Atem-kun! I should be up there with my smootsy poo!"

Atem slapped his forehead and shook his head embarrassed that Anzu was making a scene. "Princess Mazaki I would like to advise you that Pharaoh Atem has made his decision to marry Yugi so you might as well give up and move on!"

Anzu growled deeply at Solomon and turned to walk away, but once the guard released her she charged the altar screaming loudly. Atem was about to jump in front of Yugi, but Yugi stepped forward and punched Anzu in the jaw sending her flying to the floor. "Get it through your think head! Atem is not into you!"

Atem stepped forward and took Yugis hand noticing that it was starting to swell. "Isis have a servant bring me a cold cloth for Yugis hand." Isis nodded and went to find a servant. Atem kissed Yugis sore hand then turned to the wedding guests.

"Everyone if you could give us a few minutes we will get back to the wedding as soon as possible. Seth could you get a chair for Yugi while we wait. I've got some business to take care of. Lord and Lady Mazaki could I have a word with you?"

Lord and Lady Mazaki stood and followed Atem and two guards, who were dragging Anzu, to a separate room while Yugi was being tended to. "I'm sorry." Isis looked up from Yugis hand with a confused look.

"What do you mean Yugi? You had done what a lot of us have been wanting to do for a long time. You just got first dibs is all." Yugi smiled a bit as Isis continued to tend to his hand. "Thanks for reassuring me Isis. I was just so pissed off at her always trying to get Atem. I just had to punch her to try and knock some sense into her, but it looks like I got the worst part of it."

Isis examined Yugis hand noticing that he was barely able to move it. "Actually I think that Princess Mazaki got the worst part of it. Ok Yugi all you have to do is keep a cold cloth on your hand and in 2 weeks you'll be better."

Yugi nodded then looked up when he noticed that Atem was heading his way with Lord and Lady Mazaki in tow. "Alright everyone lets finish this wedding." Everyone started to talk amongst themselves as Atem returned to Yugis side.

"What happened Atem?" Atem smiled and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "I'll tell you later, but just to let you know that Princess Mazaki will no longer be a problem." Yugi went wide eyed and turned to face Atem. "You didn't..?" Atem went wide eyed and chuckled kissing Yugi on his forehead.

"No my sweet Egyptian rose I just told her parents that she was to remain in the dungeon until after the wedding reception. Then once she leaves Egypt she is forbidden from setting foot back here for if she does well...lets just say that she will be Anubis's problem."

Yugi nodded and turned his attention back to Solomon as he started the ceremony again. "Now then I'm going to say this again and hopefully we don't get a Deja Vu." Everyone chuckled quietly as Solomon reopened his scroll.

"Now if anyone, other than Princess Mazaki, thinks that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." There was another short pause, but this time everyone remained quiet. "Thank Ra lets get these two married already."

Everyone laughed again, but fell silent when Atem raised his hand to silence them. Solomon continued the ceremony and both Yugi and Atem said their vows. All that remained were the rings. "Kisara. Seth. Do you have the rings?"

Kisara and Seth pulled out the rings and handed them to Atem and Yugi. "Atem repeat after me." Atem nodded and repeated Solomons words. "With this ring I the wed. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. In good times and bad. To stand by your side when you need me."

Atem placed the ring on Yugis finger and kissed it when he caused him to yelp in pain. "I'm sorry love." Yugi smiled and began to repeat the same words as Atem.

"With this ring I the wed. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. In good times and bad. To stand by your side when you need me." Yugi placed the ring on Atems finger causing him to kiss his uninjured hand. "Having fun?"

Atem chuckled and was about to kiss Yugi when Solomon stopped him. "You're getting ahead of yourself my Pharaoh." Atem pulled away blushing causing Yugi to giggle. "Now where was I...oh yes Isis could you please bring me the crown?"

Isis stepped forward with a silver crown similar to Atems except it didn't have the wings and had a amethyst jewel placed in the center of the eye. "Prince Yugi if you are able to could you kneel before me?" Yugi managed to kneel down with the help of Atem and Seth.

"Prince Yugi do you promise to be by Pharaoh Atems side and help him rule over Egypt by helping him solve problems and everyday situations?" Yugi smiled. "I do." Solomon smiled taking the crown off the pillow and placing it on Yugis head.

"Please stand." Again Atem and Seth helped Yugi. Yugi turned to face Atem placing one of his hands on his stomach in hopes of feeling the baby move. "Now Atem do you take Yugi to be your soul mate as long as you both shall live?" Atem took his hand and placed it on top of Yugis where he had it placed on his stomach. "With all my heart...I do."

Yugi smiled as tears started to form in his eyes. "Yugi do you take Atem to be your soul mate as long as you both shall live?" Yugi wiped a tear away that started to fall. "With all my heart...I do." Atem smiled and started to rub Yugis cheek as more tears started to fall. "Then I now pronounce you Pharaoh Atem and you Prince Yugi husband and husband. Now you can kiss Yugi!" Everyone laughed and cheered as the two sealed their ceremony with a kiss.

Later that afternoon during the wedding reception all the single women were standing in wait for Yugi to throw the bouquet. "Ok everyone are you ready." All the women readied themselves to catch the bouquet as Yugi faced away from them.

"Get ready! One. Two. Three!" Yugi tossed the bouquet and turned quickly to see who was going to catch it. All the women jumped to catch the bouquet, but to no avail for as they attempted to catch it they were knocking it towards the back of the room where Seth and Kisara were standing.

Suddenly the bouquet went flying and finally caught causing everyone in the room to gasp then laugh. Standing with the bouquet in hand was Seth blushing every shade of red. "Well you did say that you loved Kisara!"

Seth glared at Atem causing Kisara to giggle and turn his attention away and off of everyone by giving him a deep and loving kiss. Everyone whistled and cheered at the two turning their attention away from Atem and Yugi. "Looks like those two are going to be the next ones to get married." Atem chuckled and wrapped his arm around Yugi pulling him in close.

"And like them being there for our wedding we will do the same." Yugi smiled and brought Atem down to give him a kiss. "I love you Pharaoh Atem Shennen." Atem smiled and brought Yugi in closer. "And I love you Prince Yugi Shennen." Yugi blushed and kissed Atem lovingly.

Yugi: That was so romantic.

Yami: It sure was. Nice work on Anzu too Aibou.

Demonic: Wish I could have done it...lucky.

Me: Please Review


	17. Chapter 16

Me: Well it's getting closer to the end of the story. I might keep going after Chapter 20 I don't know yet.

Yami and Demonic: Please Review

Yugi: And Enjoy

Chapter 16

Weeks had passed since the wedding and Yugis mood swings and weird cravings were starting to act up. "So Yugi what would you like for breakfast?" Atem turned away from the mirror once he had his jewelry on and noticed that Yugi had his arms crossed and was pouting.

"Love? What's wrong?" "That's all you think about is getting me fatter! Am I not fat enough for you?!" Atem flinched when Yugi snapped at him. "No Yugi it's not that. You are eating for two and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Yugis lower lip started to quiver and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Are you saying that I am going to loose the baby?" Atem jumped when he realized what he said and started to panic. "No Yugi that's not what I meant either!" Tears started to fall from Yugis eyes. "Why are you yelling at me? What did I do wrong?" Yugi started to wipe his tears away causing Atem to turn away and have a servant go find Isis.

Isis had arrived and given Yugi a special remedy that will cancel out his mood swings, but will cause him some nausea with no vomiting. "I don't know how to thank you Isis." Isis smiled and pointed at Yugi who was adding another piece of fabric to the babies blanket.

"You could let me and the other girls kidnap Yugi for the day so that we can get him some things for the baby." Atem nervously started to sweat when Isis said "kidnap Yugi". "Well you can "borrow" Yugi for the day, but please make sure nothing happens to him." Isis nodded and placed her hand on Atems shoulder calming him.

"You have my word as a High Priestess that nothing will happen to Yugi." Atem breathed a sigh of relief then turned to Yugi who had finished the blanket for the day and was heading towards them. "Thanks for helping me Isis I don't know how much longer Atem was going to last." Atem blushed and cleared his throat. "Yugi. Isis and the girls are going to take you to the village so that they can help you get some things for the baby." Yugi smiled and nodded. "Sounds like fun."

After Atem made sure that Yugi was going to be safe in the village Yugi, Isis, Kisara, and Mana, along with a few guards, went in search for things for the baby. "Oh Yugi look at this. Wouldn't it be cute if you dressed up the baby like Atem."

Yugi turned to Kisara and smiled. Kisara was holding a smaller version of Atems tunic without the cape. "You're right Kisara and I can fix Atems old cape and give it to the baby. Just thinking about it makes it even cuter." Yugi took the tunic and a few other things and paid the woman. "Thank you Prince Yugi for your business."

Yugi nodded and continued to look around with the others when sudden screams of terror caused him and the others to turn towards the commotion. Three thieves were setting a house on fire chuckling evilly as they did. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" The three thieves turned grinning. "Having a little fun! How about you join us!"

The three thieves charged forward with their swords out heading straight for Yugi and the girls. Isis, Mana, and Kisara stood in front of Yugi while the guards tried to fend off the thieves. "High Priestess you must try and get the Prince away from here! It is not safe for him!" Isis turned to grab Yugi, but gasped when a fourth thief appeared and had Yugi in his tight grip with a knife to his abdomen.

"Come any closer and the fat Prince will get it!" Yugi gasped when the thief slowly started to push the tip of the blade into his stomach sending a trickle of blood seeping into his tunic. "Please stop! I'm not fat I'm pregnant!" The thief grinned. "Even better."

The thief pushed harder sending the blade deeper causing Yugi to cry out in pain. Tears flowed from his eyes as fear for the life of his and his baby washed over him. 'Please Ra! If you can not save me save my baby! Do whatever you can to keep my baby alive and safe!'

Suddenly a bright light appeared behind Yugi causing everyone to shield their eyes. "What in the name of Ra?!" As the light disappeared a ball of brown fur remained floating behind Yugi and the thief. "What is that thing." As the thief turned he turned Yugi who gasped.

"Ku...Kuriboh?" Kuriboh growled deeply and started to claw at the air trying to be vicious. "You've got to be joking. What is that floating fur ball going to do? Give me and my men a hairball?" The other thieves began to laugh while the one who had Yugi removed the knife.

"Well since that thing isn't going to do anything. Time to die!" The thief brought the knife upwards and was about to bring it down to stab Yugi when Kuriboh came charging in attacking the thief and knocking the knife out of his hand.

"What the..? Why you little!" Kuriboh floated down in front of Yugi and puffed up trying to make itself bigger. "Kuriii." The thief looked around for his knife, but was knocked out when Kisara took a shield from one of the guards and hit the thief in the head. "Yugi are you alright?" Yugi looked down and noticed that Kuriboh had a cloth and was putting pressure on his cut.

"Kuriboh...thank you." Kuriboh looked up and smiled. "Kurii!" Yugi smiled, but turned when he heard approaching horses. "Yugi! We saw the smoke! Are you alright?!" Yugi nodded as Atem stepped forward, but stopped when he saw Kuriboh.

"Yugi? Is that who I think it is?" Yugi looked down and smiled when Kuriboh was checking to see if the bleeding had stopped. "Yes it is Kuriboh. He saved me and the baby from that thief." Kuriboh started to wave its arms and go up and down as if jumping for joy.

"Thank you Kuriboh for keeping my family safe." Atem reached out and patted Kuriboh on the head as it slowly started to disappear. "Looks like its job is done for now." Yugi nodded and looked up at Atem. "I guess I broke my promise." Atem smiled and placed a kiss on Yugis forehead.

"Don't worry about it as long as you are ok. By the way how were you able to summon Kuriboh you don't have any shadow magic." Yugi looked down and placed his hands on his stomach. "I guess the baby is going to take after you when they are born." Atem nodded and placed his hand on Yugis stomach, but noticed the blood.

"We should get you back to the palace so that Isis can tend to your wound." Yugi nodded and turned, but stopped when he remembered the fire and the other thieves. As he turned he noticed that Mana and Mahad were putting out the fire while Seth, Karim, and some guards took care of the thieves and the injured.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yugi turned back to Atem and shook his head. "It's nothing lets get going before I loose anymore blood." Atem nodded and helped Yugi up on his horse and lead the both of them back to the palace. Yugi was treated and was resting peacefully with Atem. Kuriboh had not returned the rest of the day, but Yugi and Atem knew that one day it would.

Yugi: Aww...Kuriboh. My little hero.

Kuriboh: Kurii!

Me: More to come in the next chapter.

Yami and Demonic: Please Review


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As the end of Yugis 9 month pregnancy was coming to an end Atem had been on his toes ready for whenever Yugi went into labor. But for now he was helping Yugi out. "Atem do you know where the babies blanket is I want something to do while I'm listening to the meeting." Atem appeared from the closet holding the baby blanket.

"You put it in the closet the last time you worked on it." Yugi turned from the nightstand with a smile. "I've been so caught up in preparing for the baby that I forgot I put it there." Atem chuckled and handed the blanket to Yugi kissing him on the cheek.

"You've been doing a wonderful job on it." Yugi smiled, but then frowned. "I just wish that I could feel the little one move. Isis said that the baby would sometimes not move at all until the last week of a pregnancy. I just pray that nothing is wrong." Yugi started to tear up thinking about the worst that could be wrong with their baby.

Atem worriedly smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead. "Yugi look at me." Yugi looked up sniffling with tears in his eyes. "Yugi if anything was wrong with the baby then Isis would tell us. Now tell me. Has Isis told you anything about something being wrong with the baby?" Yugi starred at Atem and giggled causing Atem to chuckle and bring him in for a hug. "See there's nothing wrong with the baby. Now let's get to our meeting before someone comes looking for us." Yugi smiled and nodded. "Let's get going."

In the throne room while Atem was dealing with the repairs to the city from the fire a few days ago. Yugi was listening in while working on the baby blanket. Suddenly Yugi felt something on his stomach and thought it was Cleo, a solid black cat with emerald green eyes, that Atem had gotten him for his birthday.

He looked down to pet her, but noticed that she was in Atems lap hissing at two councilmen, who were arguing about whether or not to move buildings closer or father away from the Nile. Yugi shrugged it off and went back to the blanket when he felt it again. He placed his hand where he last felt it and went wide eyed when he felt a kick.

"Oh my Ra!" The councilmen jumped startled and Atem turned to see Yugi with a shocked look on his face and his hands on his stomach. Atem stood sending Cleo running for safety. "Yugi! Are you alright?! Are you in labor?!" Yugi looked up and realized that he had screamed and covered his mouth shaking his head no. Atem stepped over and kneeled down beside Yugi with worry.

"Then why did you scream?" Yugi took Atems hand and placed it on top of his stomach with a smile on his face. "Yugi what are you..?" Atem paused when he felt the same movement as Yugi was. "Is that?" Yugi nodded. "That's our baby saying hello for the first time in months."

Atem smiled and started to rub Yugis stomach getting more movement from the baby inside. "I can't believe it. You are just full of surprises aren't you little one." The baby kicked once more before going still. "I can't wait to meet you little one." Atem smiled kissing Yugis stomach gaining a giggle from him.

"You are going to spoil the baby even before it is born." Atem smiled and gave Yugi a loving kiss. "Just like I do you." Yugi smiled and kissed Atem back only to be cut off by Seth clearing his throat. "If you two are done we have a meeting to finish." Atem sighed then nodded. "Spoil sport." Yugi giggled once more causing Seth to roll his eyes.

As the day went on Atem continued to work on how to help the villagers while Yugi went to lay down for a nap. As he slept he didn't notice a shadowy figure entering his and Atems room from the balcony.

"I hate to do this to the Pharaoh, but I have no choice."

FLASHBACK

At the Mazaki private palace Anzu was pacing back and forth waiting for her recent hire to show up. "Where is that idiot when you need him?" Suddenly she jumped when the figure appeared out of nowhere. "Gahh! Save that for when you do your job!" The cloaked figure nodded then tilted their head wondering what their job was. Anzu grinned evilly. "You are to go to Egypt and kidnap Yugi and his brat and bring them here. Once my Atem-kun is distraught and in need of a shoulder to cry on I'll be there to comfort him." The figure nodded and left to get Yugi.

END FLASHBACK

The figure hovered over Yugis body and sighed deeply. "I really do hope that the Pharaoh will forgive me for doing this, but I have no choice." The figure took a cloth and pressed it against Yugis mouth causing him to gasp and try to get free, but the chloroform that the figure placed on the cloth was slowly causing him to pass out.

"Why..?" Yugi finally blacked out allowing the figure to lift him out of the bed and into their arms. As he turned to head out of the room the door opened causing the figure to freeze. "Hey! What are you doing with Yugi?!"

The figure turned to see Atem, who had come to check on him. The figure slowly started to back up towards the balcony as Atem pulled out his sword. "Forgive me Pharaoh, but I have to do this in order to get the love of my life back. I promise you that nothing will happen to him or the baby just let me do this and I will also make sure that Princess Anzu suffers if she ever harms a hair on his head."

With that the figure jumped over the balcony. "No! Wait!" Atem ran out onto the balcony and looked over the edge to see that the figure had landed onto an awaiting horse that reared up and ran off into the desert towards the Nile. "Yugi!" Atem slammed his fists down on the ledge as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Seth, Isis, and a small handful of guards ran into the room after they heard Atem shout. "Atem what is it? Where's Yugi?" Atem wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and turned to Seth with now anger in them. "Princess Anzu. She hired someone to kidnap Yugi. But something was off they didn't want anything to happen to Yugi saying that they were only taking him so that they could get the love of their life back and that Anzu will not lay a finger on him." Seth rubbed his chin and was about to speak when Isis suddenly gasped causing everyone to turn towards her. "Isis what is it?" Isis looked up from the bed and up to Atem with worry. "Atem...Yugis water must have broke when he was asleep. The baby is about to be born!"

Me, Yami, and Demonic:DUN! DUN! DUN! CLIFFHANGER!

Yugi: Again! What is with Anzu?! Why can't that crazy, fudging, witch just leave me and Yami alone!

Me: Don't worry Yugi everything will be over with soon.

Yugi: I hope so.

Yami and Demonic: Please Review


	19. Chapter 18

Hello fellow readers and followers of The Pharaohs Slave.

I am working on finishing it, but my mind always wants to wonder to 3 other stories that I am working on.

They will be Puzzleshipping, Monarchshipping, and Mobiumshipping

They are called "Demon" (puzzleshipping), "A Neko for a Son" (mobiumshipping), and "In Love with Justice" (mobiumshipping)

I will put a small sample (from random chapter) of each story and you choose what I should post next.

"Demon"

*FLASHBACK*

"Give us all your food, valuables, and women old man and no one gets hurt." An elderly man was standing in front of a small group of young village children protecting them from the 5 men who had invaded their small village.

"I hate to tell you this, but we have very little food, not many women, and the only valuable thing we have is a small idle that protects our village from evil. So be gone or be punished severally by our protector."

The leader, Boarus, smiled evilly and grabbed the village elder by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer lifting the old man off the ground. "And what is this so called protector gonna do? Sit there on it's little pedestal and do nothing!" Boarus's men started to laugh when one of them suddenly stopped and started to stare into space. "Hey why did you stop laughing? Was it not funny enough for you?"

Boarus stepped forward and grabbed the man by the shoulder to get his attention, but as he did the mans head fell off falling to the ground with a hard thud. The children screamed in terror and ran off to their parents. Boarus stepped back dropping the old man allowing him to limp towards a group of men, who were protecting their wives and children. "Ok old man enough of the funny business and give me what I want and..."

Suddenly a dark, eerie fog crept into the village surrounding the men and the villagers. "What is going on here?!" As Boarus's men began to freak out they suddenly started to disappear one by one sending their blood curdling screams into the night air followed by a deathly silence. Boarus pulled out his knife and grabbed a woman placing the blade against her throat. "Who ever is doing this had better stop and come out now or the woman gets it!"

"A Neko for a Son"

"My Pharaoh. What I am about to show you is the last of its kind. So please accept this gift of the now rare and endangered neko boy!" The man yanked on the chain pulling out the young boy causing him fall onto the cold floor. Everyone in the throne room gasped as they saw the condition of the young boy. "What did you do to this little boy?!"

The boy slowly tried to stand, but fell back on his stomach. He was dangerously thin and had cuts and bruises all over his already frail body. The Pharaoh stood with fire and rage in his eyes. "Guards seize them for child endangerment! Yami take the child to Isis. If he stays like this any longer he might not make it."

Yami nodded and ran towards the young boy removing the chain from around his bruised neck and gently lifting him into his arms careful not to harm him. As he hurried the boy to Isis the Pharaoh stood and made his way over to the men who were being held down by the guards. "Take them to the dungeon! I will take care of them later."

The Pharaoh turned about to go check on the boy when a man stopped him. "Atem what are you going to do about the neko?" Atem turned to face the man. Seeing that it was his High Priest, as well as his cousin, Seth, sighed and looked up at his worried face.

"If the boy makes it through the night I will see what Yami wants to do. In the meantime keep him safe. If what that man said is true about the boy being the only one left of his kind then I want to make sure that nothing happens to him. Everyone is dismissed for the rest of the day." Seth nodded and left with everyone else while Atem headed for the healing chambers to check on the boy.

"In Love with Justice"

"Yami! Order up! Two vegetarian omelette's with whole grain toast and fruit cup!" Mahad hit the bell allowing me to take the meal to two elderly women who were on their way to a knitters convention. "Here you go ladies. I hope you enjoy."

The two women nodded allowing me to go and serve my next table. "Hi...welcome to The Little Magician Cafe. My name is Yami and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get...for..." As I looked up I noticed that I was serving the same man I had met a few hours ago.

He was sitting with a tall brunette with icy blue eyes, a pale white haired man with chocolate brown eyes and a crazy haired blond with dark purple eyes.

But I didn't pay them any attention for my gaze was still on the tan man who had blood red, crimson eyes that will keep you locked onto for hours with no end, gravity defying hair that looked almost like mine except for his has three, blond, lightning bolts going up into his black hair while mine just had the one going up the middle, and then there was his tan, sun kissed skin that looked like melted caramel on vanilla ice cream he was cool making me feel hot.

"Looks like we meet again my clumsy, little flower." I looked down at my pen and notepad, blushing red, hoping they wouldn't notice. "Wh...what can I...I get...get for...yo...you?" The man chuckled and was about to speak when the doors to the Cafe burst open causing me to jump and turn towards the commotion. But I wish that I didn't.


	20. Author's Note 2

Sorry its taking so long, but I'm having a bit of trouble thinking of baby names.

Just give me one.

The name has to be strong something that Atem would give. I'll take both boy and girl names.

Then I'll make my decision and let you know if I'm close to finishing the story or not.

Thanks for understanding ?


	21. Author's Note 3

I am having trouble picking a name but I have found 3 that I liked so please vote for which one you like the most so that I can finish the story.

Asim- guardian/protector

Moswen- white/light skin

Thoth- god of the moon

Please help me finish this story!


	22. Chapter 19

Me: .Returned!

Yami and Yugi: Finally!

Me: I'm sorry... I've been having a bad case of writers block. But I have some good news!

Demonic: You finally finished the story and will finally put Yugi and Yami to rest on all this craziness.

Me: No...not quite finished, but I like at least 3 to 4 more chapters to finishing it and am working on finishing the next chapter as we speak.

Yami: So we are close to being done with Anzu?

Yugi: And to seeing our son or daughter?

Me: Well no and yes... you'll just have to finish reading the story to find out.

Yugi: Wait...

Yami: What do you mean no and yes? Black Sheep...

Me: ON WITH THE FIC! *Runs away making scared chicken noises with Yami about to mind crush*

Hours passed and Yugi awoke to a sharp pain in his abdomen and a slight pounding in his head. "Ugh...where am I?" As he tried to stand the sudden pain of the baby moving into position caused him to collapse onto all fours and throwing up his last meal. "Dear Ra! I wish I was back at the palace... I wish I was back with Atem." "Don't we all." Yugi jumped and fell back onto his bottom. "Who...who's there?"

Yugi slowly started to back away as two shadowy figures entered from the shadows. "I'm sorry Prince Yugi, I didn't mean to scare you." Yugi looked up to see a young man who looked just like Bakura, but looked sweeter and less bitter. He had a man that looked just like Malik, but didn't have the crazy hair style. "Who are you? And how did I get here?" The two helped Yugi up and onto the makeshift bed. "My name is Ryou and this is Marik.

The reason you are here is most likely because of Princess Anzu." "Yeah, apparently the crazy cow decides that if she wanted something or someone she would go above anybody above her and take what she wants. In her case if she wanted someone to love her, but they already have someone then they will take that person causing the one she wants to become heartbroken and then jump in to be the shoulder to cry on and hopefully be in bed with them."

Yugi covered his mouth with tears in his eyes both from fear of loosing Atem to Anzu and the sudden contraction that ripped through his body. "I have to get out of here. I need to get back to the palace. I need to get back to... Ah!" Yugi bent over in pain feeling the baby start to descend. "Oh Ra... Not now baby... Not now!" Ryou ran to Yugis side holding his hand while Marik looked out of the jail cell for any sign of their escape.

"Just take deep breaths Prince Yugi... Deep breaths." Yugi did what he was told and slowly as he took the deep breaths the pain slowly started to ease... For the moment. "Ryou I think Tristan's coming!" Ryou looked up from his place beside Yugi and was about to stand when he suddenly froze in fear. "Marik! Get away from the door!" Marik managed to get away from the cell door before two guards and Anzu opened it. "Welcome to my dungeon you pathetic slave!"

Yugi: When will this end?

Demonic: The pain and suffering from Anzu or Yami trying to catch the author to get more information about the story.

Yugi: A little bit of both.

Yami: TELL ME HOW THE STORY ENDS!

Me: NEVER! *continues to run away from Yami*

Demonic: *sweat drops*

Yugi: *sigh* Please review and reply.


	23. Final Author's Note

To all readers of "The Pharohs Slave"

Yes I am still working on the story, but I am doing the remaining chapters all at once and then posting them all together. Sadly this will be my last story for this year for I have been too busy with other things and haven't been inspired to write I am actually forcing myself to finish this story so that the readers can be happy and enjoy the end of the story, but I may start back up sometime next year on a new story but I just have to wait and see how everything falls into place

Thank you for reading and please be patient there are approximately 5 more chapters give or take a few


End file.
